Black Widow VS Widowmaker
Black Widow VS Widowmaker is the upcoming 106th episode of Death Battle, featuring Black Widow from Marvel Comics and Widowmaker from Overwatch in a battle between female augmented assassins. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Widow Wiz: Natalia Romanov, more commonly known as the anglicized Natasha Romanoff, is one of the more curious members of the legendary Avengers. Boomstick: Yeah, unlike most of them, she doesn't have any ridiculous superpowers, and she even started out as a bad guy! Wiz: Like many secret agents, Natasha's past is a mystery. One account claimed she was raised by a soldier named Ivan Petrovich, who taught her the art of combat. His teachings were so affluent, that Natasha was kidnapped by an order of assassins known as The Hand, intending to train her as their master assassin. Boomstick: Luckily, Wolverine and Captain Boy Scout rescued her. But she eventually put her talents to use, working for the KGB and becoming a famous ballerina. Wiz: However, the most likely story was that Petrovich admitted a young Natasha to a secret soviet program called the Black Widow Ops. There, in the infamous Red Room, Natasha was trained to be the deadliest spy in the world. Boomstick: She learned all sorts of stealth, assassination, and martial arts techniques, including the newly invented Sambo style, which is basically like street fighting Judo mixed with the craziest grappling moves ever. Like, how does she even do that? Are Russians magic? Wiz: She learned dozens of other martial arts, including Karate, Mui Tay, Aikido, and Kung Fu. Boomstick: And she's mastered all sorts of weaponry, becoming an expert marksman. Damn, sign me up for the spider ops! Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea, the Red Room was Brutal. Natasha was brainwashed, literally programmed with false memories, which included her days as a ballerina. She was even forced to duel other members to the death. Crazy to think about, considering how much went into each one's training, but all the more to transform her into the ultimate stone-cold spy, codenamed Black Widow. Boomstick: Eh, sometimes that's the price of victory. Mama Boomstick trained me and some friends to eat over sixty hot dogs in ten minutes. I was the only one that survived. Widowmaker Death Battle Results Original Track Trivia *The connection between Black Widow and Widowmaker is that they are female assassins with a spider theme and generally use guns in battle. In addition, they have been specially trained by sinister organizations; Red Room for Black Widow and Talon for Widowmaker, and they both share backgrounds of originally being ballet dancers. *This is the 10th episode where a Marvel character fights against a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy and Ultron VS Sigma. *This is the 11th Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Balrog VS TJ Combo. **This is the first Hero VS Villain themed episode where both combatants are female. *This is the 11th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel and Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. *This is the 10th Comic Book VS Video Games themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight and Ultron VS Sigma. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles